


Best Friends

by DestielMoreidDrarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Gabriel, Curious Sam, Cutter castiel, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Castiel, Pansexual Dean, Protective Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, Suicidal Castiel, Triggers, Uncle Bobby, aunt ellen - Freeform, sister jo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoreidDrarry/pseuds/DestielMoreidDrarry
Summary: Dean has always wanted a new kid to come to the school. He doesn’t know why but he has. Once he gets news that a big family is moving to town, he gets really excited. He heard that one of them was actually 17 like him and the other was 15 like Sam. He and Sam have to show them around the school. Will they become friends? Will they become more than friends?-NOTE- I do not intend to offend other authors by making this seem like im copying theirs because im not. I also am gonna be adding characters from other movies and shows.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was stuck awake at 2:30 in the morning. He was thinking of all the downfalls of when he meets the new guy. Will they like me? Will he be homophobic? Will he think I’mstupid or overly excited? He was thinking of everything that could go wrong. But the main question he wanted to know was if he would be his friend or not. Dean had lots of friends but always liked to include others to. He hated bullying. He was bullied when he was younger so he has done everything in his will power to keep bullying out of their school. If he sees someone being left out he includes them in whatever it is that he is doing. So he didn’t want to see the new kid get bullied. He figured that he was going to be a trouble maker because it was rare to get new students at their school. Dean rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it read 3:00 in the morning. Damn i spent 30 minutes thinking of the new kid. Actually i spent longer then that. I need to go to sleep now i i was going to make it to school on time tomorrow. Dean closed his eyes and thought of him and baby. Alone. On a long stretch of open road. He fell asleep not long after closing his eyes and dreamt of exactly what he imagined. 

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Dean woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He rolled out of bed and shut it off. He went to his closet and pulled out a faded red t-shirt with blue jeans and a black and green jacket.

He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs with his earbuds in. He listened to 21 pilots, p!atd, and sometimes when he’s alone he listened to Billie Eillish but he would never admit to his friends that he liked her. He kept one of the earbuds out and said morning to everyone in the kitchen. After he finished a bowl of lucky charms he grabbed his keys.

“You ready Sammy?” Dean asked from the front door as he grabbed his backpack. 

“Yes, I’m coming Dean!” Sam said from the kitchen.

They said bye to Bobby. Ellen, and Jo since they had to be at school before everyone else. They bounded down the stairs and straight to baby. Dean inherited the car after his fathers death. Their mom and dad had a car accident when Dean was 15 and Dean built the car back up from scratch. They drove to the school and parked beside a black mustang with a green stripe down the middle.

It was different so Dean figured it was the new kids car. They walked into the school and straight to Mr. Potters office. 

“Morning Mr.Potter.” Dean said politely.

“Ah, Mr.Winchesters. These are the Novaks. Castiel Novaak,” He gestured to a raven haired boy with a black t-shirt on and a brown jacket over it with dark blue jeans, “and Gabriel Novak.” He pointed to a hazel haired boy.

“ You all must stay on school grounds but your all excused from your classes today. I’m still counting it a full day for you all but if you go off campus you will be counted absent. Once you are done showing the boys around, you may hang out in either the Gym, Cafeteria, Library, or somewhere outside of school but still on school grounds. Here is a key to get back inside if you go out. Have fun!” He handed Sam and Dean a little key and they let Potters office.

“Ok let me see your schedule Cas.” Dean said after they separated from Sam and Gabriel. Cas handed it to him without hesitation. 

“Ok we have basically every class together. I’ll show you where every class is and then we can go where ever you want.” Dean told Cas.

“Ok, that sounds good i guess. Oh, by the way, i never got your name. And why do you call me Cas?” They boy asked.

“Oh, my name is Dean. I call you Cas because Castiel is to long. Is it a problem? I can stop if you’d like!” Dean rambled as they walked down the hallway to Math class. That was their 1st period.

“No, it’s fine. I like it.” Cas said with a smile. Dean smiled back. They went to every period they had and still managed to get down before school started.

“We have about 10-15 minutes left before school starts where do you want to go?” Dean said as they finished their tour.

“Can we chill in the library?” Cas asked.

Sure! This way.” Dean lead the way to the library. As they stepped in front of the doors Cas turned Dean around and grabbed two fist fulls of his jacket and pulled him down. Their noses slightly touching. Dean could feel the ghost of Cas’ breath on his lips. Cas had a playful smirk on his face. He thought he was about to kiss him when he said in a low whisper “I think I’m gonna like this year.” He leaned in a little closer just barely letting their lips brush together. It was like a feather barely touching his lips. Cas pulled away before Dean could react and walked into the library as if nothing had happened. Dean touched his lips. His face was burning so he was pretty sure there was a dark red blush there. He then bounded into the library and looked for Castiel. He was sitting in one of the big bean bag seats by the big window on his phone. It had the perfect view of the schools ornamental pond. Dean went over and sat in the bean bag seat beside Cas. 

“What the hell was that all about!” Dean whisper yelled.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Cas said with an innocent smile as he looked up from his phone.


	2. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----SMUT-----

“Cas, you know damn well what I’m talking about!” Dean was blushing really hard and Castiel was just soaking in it.

“Oh, you mean where I almost kissed you?” Cas said innocently.

“Of course I am! Why did you do that?!” Deans whole body was red by now.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just felt like it.” He shrugged and looked back down at his phone.

Dean leaned back and sighed. He wasn’t about to get anymore out of him and he wasn’t about to try. He was too tired for this right now.

The bean bags were behind a few bookshelves so anyone who walked in wouldn't see them and that’s why Cas chose to sit here. Earlier, he saw the tiredness in Deans eyes so when he did what he did outside the library, he knew Dean wouldn’t have the energy to fuss with him right now. He knew Dean would still stand outside the door for a few minutes and that gave him time to find the bean bag seats. 

Dean had his eyes closed for a few minutes but he couldn’t fall asleep. After about 5 minutes of more of him laying with his eyes closed, he heard Cas getting u but didn’t care. He was to tired to open his eyes. Next thing he knows is that someone is in his lap with their hands on his hips and lips on his. He froze and his eyes shot open. He saw Cas. They literally just met and Cas is already on top of him.

Before he knew what he was doing his eyes closed and he started kissing Cas back. It was rough and sloppy. His hands shot up to Cas’ lower back. Cas pulled away for air when Dean did that but Cas didn’t let go of Deans hips and Dean didn’t pull his hands away either. They just stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. They both leaned in at the same to have another rough and neater kiss. Cas slid his tongue across Deans lips and Dean opened for him. Their tongues tangled together. Deans hands went lower and he squeezed Cas ass. Cas moaned low in his throat and Dean decided he liked that sound. Dean made Cas grind into him with his hands. Both of their hard-ons rubbed against each other creating some much needed friction. They both moaned into the kiss. They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the library door open and 2 sets of footsteps coming towards them. 

“OH! EW EW EW! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!” Sam said

“Oh, I see Cassi has himself a new little boyfriend!” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Dean and Cas jumped away from each other when they heard their brothers. They both blushed a deep scarlet. Sam and Gabriel busted out laughing. Cas and Dean looked away from each other.

“Cockblock..” They both muttered at the same time. They both looked at each other and just stared as Sam and Gabriel just snickered. 

“Um.. Gabe.. let’s leave them to what they were just doing because it looks like they have.. Um… some business to take care of.” Sam gestured to the boys lower halves. Dean and Cas both looked into their own laps and then at each others lap. They went even darker if it was possible.

“HAHAHA! Yea Sam lets go outside to the cafeteria and get some snacks. We give you guys 30 minutes and we’ll sneak back in with some food and stuff.” Gabriel said not even trying to hide his smirk. They walked off and as soon as they heard the library doors close Cas pounced on Dean and attacked his mouth.

He started grinding into Deans groin. They both moaned into each others mouths. The kiss was a mix of tongue, teeth, and lips. Cas kept grinding into Deans dick and by now they weren’t even able to kiss. Cas forehead was leaning against Deans shoulder. Dean had his head thrown back against the bean bag chair. They were both panting and getting really close to their climax. 

“C-C-Cas I-I’m s-s-o close!” Dean panted out.

“M-M-Me t-to!” Cas managed to say.

Cas grinded into Dean one last time and that sent them both over the edge. They both yelled out in ecstacy and were really thankful nobody else was in their with them. They were both panting and Cas was just laying over Dean like a blanket.

“We should probably clean this up.” Dean said once he finally managed to breath properly. 

“Yea, we should.” Cas said as he pushed himself up and balanced over Dean on his arms. They stared at each other for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing softly. They broke off a minute later to breath and finally got up to clean themselves off.

Once they finished cleaning off, Dean collapsed on his bean bag chair and Cas fell on top of him. That’s how Sam and Gabriel found them when they came back. They had dosed off at some point in waiting for the 2 younger boys to come back. Cas had somehow gotten his arms around Deans waist and he had his chest resting on his chest. Dean had his arms loosely around Castiels shoulders and his nose in Cas’ hair. 

Mmmm something smells really good. Like coconuts, salty breeze, sand, mmmm. Something is so soft on my nose? What is this? Its so fluffy. 

When Dean woke up he saw a bunch of shiny, soft, raven black hair. He felt warmth. Like he was covered in the warmth of the sun n a winters day. Cas. He looked over and saw 2 figures on the other bean bag chair, chowing down on what he thought was rainbow sour sticks. He felt the figure on top of him stir. When he looked down he was met with the most dazzling blue eyes he’s ever seen.


	3. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately. I've been busy. This is a short chapter but I just wanted t be able to give you guys an up dated chapter! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like!

"Oh, y’all are finally awake. We got snacks.” Sam said as he looked over to see his brother and Cas staring at each other. 

They both looked over at Sam and Gabriel. Cas got up off Dean and sat beside him instead. 

“What you got?” Dean asked after clearing his throat.

“Sour straws, rainbow sour sticks,” they held the ones they’ve been eating up, “Fruit roll ups, gushers, doritos, water and Dr. Pepper.” Sam said, pushing everything they got into the middle of the group.

“How long were we out for?” Cas asked.

“I’d say for about an hour. Maybe 2.” Gabriel said as he looked at Sam who just shrugged. 

Dean reached for a pack of gushers and popped them into his mouth once he got them opened. Cas reached for a water and his sleeve came up a little. Dean caught a small glimpse of Cas wrist and his eyes widened. When Cas leaned back and opened his water bottle he noticed his sleeve and jerked it down. He looked at Sam and Gabriel who were to preoccupied in a game on Sams phone. He caught Deans eye and they looked at each other. Dean had so much concern in his eyes. Cas just looked away from him and had to hold back the anger he had for himself. He was definitely going to have to do something about today when he gets home. 

Cas had these sayings he went by. The first one was a poem:  
One cut, two cut, three cut, four.  
Cry for awhile then cut some more.  
Open cut, closed cut, cut scabbed over.  
Drink away the pain, then cut again sober.  
Old cut, new cut, cut dripping blood.  
Drag the blade across and watch as it floods.  
Cut on my wrist, cut on my thigh.  
Wait ‘til everyones asleep, then cut in the night.  
Small cut, big cut, cut to deep.  
Sit and watch as it continues to bleed.  
Hi cut, bye cut, it keeps bleeding out.  
See you later cut, It’s all over now.

He always says that one while he gets his blades and bandages out.   
The one he says while he cuts goes a little like:  
One cut for family that hates me.  
One cut for my loneliness.  
One cut for being unloved.  
One cut for friends that left me.  
One cut for my depression.  
One cut for wasting my life.  
One cut for my failures.  
One cut for being alive.  
One cut for my anxiety.

Just one more cut,  
Because I did this to my body.

He would always do it on Thursdays because everyone was always gone. Even Gabriel. But today was only Monday. He’d have to wait till the late hours of the night. He would be cutting twice this week. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing mattered to him. Nothing at all. Nobody knew he was pan except Gabriel and now Sam and Dean probably thought that he was gay or possibly bi.


	4. Chapter 4

The 4 boys sat in the library until it was time to go home. They all left after they knew nobody was still in the school -student wise- that would ask them a bunch of questions of where they’ve been. Once out by the car They all gave each other their number so they can talk. They all left the school.

“So Dean, you like Cas?” Sam said from the passenger side.

“W-what? No! That was just a heat of the moment sort of thing! We are just friends Sam!” Dean said, a bit shocked at what Sam said.

\--------------------------------------------------

“You like Dean, don’t you Cas!” Gabriel said.

“He’s cute but no.” Cas said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Mmmhmmm. Sure. You wanna know something?”

“What is it Gabriel?”

“You remember when I told you I was bi, right?”

“Yea. What about it? WAIT! I know where this is going!” Cas said, a huge grin playing on his lips.

“You-you do?”

“YEA! You have a crush on Sam! Don’t you?!”

“Well… um.... Yea, Cas I do!”

“Haha! Oh Gabe, you got it bad!”

Gabriel started getting beetroot red. He wasn’t necessarily embarrassed to admit he liked Sam, he just didn’t know Sams sexuality which made feel bad. He didn’t like the fact that he was falling for a more or likely straight guy. But for now he just let the ride from school be a peaceful one. 

Sam stared at Dean because he knew earlier in the car that he was lying. Dean never admitted to his feelings for anyone. They were sitting in the living room finishing up a little snack Elen had made them. Jo wasn’t gonna be back till dinner because she had a shift at the diner her mom ran called The Roadhouse. 

“I’m gonna go upstairs and play with Isaac.” Dean said to Sam who had his nose stuck in a book. 

“Can you check on Alex for me?”

“Yea sure. I gotta feed Jake so do you want me to feed Alex to?”

“Yes please, thanks Dean!”

“No problem Sammy.”

Dean walked into his room to see Isaac sleeping on his bed. Isaac was his black and white chihuahua. He walked to the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss him on the top of the head. He woke up and started wagging his tail and licking Dean in the face. 

“Yea, yea boy. I missed you to!”

Dean walked over to his desk and opened the cage for Jake to climb out and onto his shoulder. Jake was Deans rat. He was grey and white. With Jake on his shoulder and Isaac right behind him, Dean walked to Sams room. Alex was sleeping when Dean walked in the room but woke up when he heard his bag of food crinkling. Dean fed Alex and went to his own room to feed Jake and Isaac. He decided to watch a little Netflix before dinner.When the Netflix sign showed up on the screen he get a text message from an unknown number. 

Unknown:  
Hey is this Dean Winchester?

Dean:  
Yes, whos asking?

Unknown:  
It’s me, Castiel. Sam gave Gabe your number and Gabe gave it to me. Sorry to intrude on your privacy. 

Dean:  
Nah man, your all good i forgot to give you my number earlier so im glad Sam gave it to Gabe and he gave it to you. 

Cas:  
Oh really? I guess I’m glad to.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I am trying to get on a schedule for updating every Wednesday around 5-8 pm!


End file.
